This invention relates to a container end assembly for use on beverage containers having a pour opening in the end covered by a length of removable tape. More particularly, the invention provides an improved tape closure for container ends permitting clean opening of the container with a tape closure, as well as tamper indication because the closure cannot be resealed once opened.